Un secret bien gardé
by blonde55-the-little-Hime-chan
Summary: J'ai gardé ce secret tellement longtemps, je l'ai caché à mes amis, ils ne l'ont jamais découvert... mais il la découvert en à peine quelques jours... Rated M car passage masochiste et lemon.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ! ils sont à Tite Kubo car il veut pas me les donner ! :'(

Si j'ai mis rated **M** il y à bien une raison, il y à un lemon ainsi qu'une petite scène masochiste alors si vous n'aimez pas vous connaissez la sortie !

_**Bonne lecture je l'espère !**_

* * *

_**Un secret bien gardé**_

J'étais là assise sur le sol en face de cette fenêtre, la seule et unique de la pièce. Je l'aimais bien cette fenêtre, elle me donnait une magnifique vue sur cette lune d'un blanc qui donne des frissons. Cette nuit, je le savais, je savais qu'il allait venir, je savais aussi que ce serait notre dernière nuit dans cette chambre. Soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, il était à l'heure comme toujours. Je le sentis se glisser dans mon dos, je sentis ses mains glisser sur mes emportant lentement ma robe par le même mouvement. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, y déposant de petits baisers. Je fermais les yeux me laissant emporter par les sensations et les souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ce jour ou il à découvert ma véritable nature…

_**~Flash Back~**_

Cela faisait quelques jours ou bien même quelques semaines que je me trouvais dans cette pièce. Le manque commençais à se faire ressentir… pas un manque du soleil ou de la Terre en général, ce manque que je ressentait, ce manque horrible qui me tiraillait n'était autre que le manque de voir couler mon propre sang. Je ne tenais plus en place, je décidais alors de me libérer à ma façon. Je m'adossais contre le mur en face de la fenêtre, tout en passant ma main entre mes seins pour prendre les lames que j'y avais caché. Je les pris et les déposais devant moi. Je remontais ma robe de sorte d'avoir un accès total à ma cuisse gauche. Ce lieu si sensible chez moi. Je pris une des lames posées devant moi et l'appuya contre ma cuisse, je la bougea lentement en maintenant la pression. Une décharge de pur plaisir envahit tout mon corps. Je passais ma main dans mon boxer blanc, je fis pénétrer trois doigts un par un dans mon intimité. Me laissant emporter par le plaisir je ne retint plus la vitesse des coupures que je m'infligeais et qui m'excitais de plus en plus, le plaisir m'envahit et atteignit son apogée. Je rouvris lentement les yeux et je découvris les siens qui me scrutaient et qui était remplis d'un désir sauvage. C'est à partir de ce jour que notre relation si particulière à commencée**.**

_**~Fin Flash Back~**_

Je revint à la réalité lorsqu'un métal froid se posa sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, j'étais nue, allongée sur ce lit totalement blanc pour le moment, il était nu lui aussi et l'envie se lisait dans nos regards. Un sourire sadique naquit sur nos lèvres lorsque je sentis son sabre appuyer plus fort sur ma cuisse et l'ouvrir lentement, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'il appuya encor plus fort pour tracer des formes qui devenaient vite ensanglantaient sur ma cuisse. Le sang avait taché le lit d'habitude si blanc, je le vis poser Kyoka Suigetsu au sol puis se pencher sur ma cuisse, je sentis sa langue lécher lentement mes plaies. Je gémissais sans aucune gène ou retenue le plaisir que je ressentais. Il remonta lentement le long de mon corps pour venir m'embrasser. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche, pendant ce temps, je glissais ma main entre nos corps puis la posa contre ma cuisse pour la recouvrir de mon sang, ceci fait j'enserra son sexe dans ma main et fis des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. J'entendais ses grognements contre mon oreille, il mit ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi pour me préparer à sa venue plutôt imposante. Il releva la tête, me regardant dans les yeux il prit mes seins dans chacune de ses mains, les massant rigoureusement, puis me pénétrer d'un coup sec. Le plaisir me submergea.

Je criais mon plaisir librement dans la pièce dans la pièce sachant que personne ne passerait devant la chambre étant donné qu'il était là. Je sentis une chaleur ardente envahir mon corps tout entier. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses reins, faisant augmenter l'intensité de mes cris. Un orgasme fulgurant traversa nos corps de part et d'autre. Il s'allongea contre moi, lançant un sort de Kido pour refermer mes plaies. Il me serra possessivement contre lui en me murmurant que je lui appartenais. Je le regarda dans les yeux et lui dis d'une traite : « Moi Orihime Inoue, je n'appartiens à personne d'autre que toi, Sosuke Aizen. »

* * *

J'éspère que sa vous à plut ... Laissez moi des review pleeease


End file.
